When One Harlock Is Bad Enough
by NerdGeekFangirl
Summary: Two Harlocks...One Arcadia... I'll update this as the story progresses, I'm going in blind here.
1. Author's Note

**Guest:**

 **Space warrior zero /space pirate captain harlock crossover**

 **SWZ harlock falls through a rip in dimensional by accident cause of toshiro and lands on SPCH harlock when he is in the arena in episode two.**

Okay, I'm really sorry but I haven't watched the show in a while so it's kind of hard to remember that scene so I'll start from another point...


	2. It's raining Harlocks

Harlock was tired. He was dirty, sweaty and dehydrated. He growled watching Kiruda try to make Mayu cross more of the desert

"KIRUDA" He barked, his anger maddening in his state

"Harlock!" Kiruda jumped around, standing in front of Mayu "so you came?" he smiled slyly. Harlock opened is mouth to speak but was interrupted by screaching and a mass of blue landing on top of him. Lightning cracked eerily in the bright blue sky like a second sun forming before it vanished. The dust cloud began to vanish with two forms piled one on top of the other

"What the?" Harlock coughed sand trying to push the foreign body off him

"Harlock?" Mayu's small voice called

"Yes?" Harlock froze, that was not him speaking, but it was his man on top of him slowly pushed himself off of Harlock and slumped on his side, brushing his hair from his face

"What, the fuck" Harlock muttered staring at himself. He watched his clone stagger up and brush sand from his royal blue overalls, everything about him was the familiar features of his own reflection, except his face was whole and fresh, his hair lighter and his body smaller, there was no muscle bulk from fights or a rough chiseled face or an eyepatch, the only thing that remained was the scar that travelled across his nose and down his cheek. The other Harlock looked around, squinted at Kiruda and Mayu and then to Harlock, pausing with a double take

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded, pointing at Harlock crumpled on the floor, wrapped in his cloak

"I think YOU should be answering that" Harlock demanded pushing himself up, he was the same size as his clone and they levelled each other up

"I'm Harlock. Captain Harlock... and you are?"

"Captain Harlock" Harlock scowled at the younger looking version of himself

"What on Earth is going on here?" Kiruda screached, the veins in his temples looked ready to burst "why are there two of you?!"

"How should I know?" Harlock shouted back shrugging, his anger had turned to extreme annoyance as the situation grew more absurd

"Another Harlock fell from the sky!" Mayu tried to help

"...Fell from the sky?" The younger Harlock pondered "OH!" He gasped suddenly excited, his dazed movement grew sharp as he swivelled around "my stars he did it! He actually did it"

"Who did what?" Harlock demanded

"Tochiro! He made a rip in our dimension... He's... He's figured out interdimensional travel!"

"Toch...Tochiro?" Harlock stuttered "he's dead"

"What?" the other Harlock turned to him, the excitement on his face vanishing

"How can Tochiro make something if he's dead?"

"Oh... wait-dead?" the other Harlock realised in shock "Oh...In my dimension... Tochiro's..."

"Well it seems you've been living quite the pampered life then" Harlock bit back, trying to mask the blow that had hit him, he hadn't heard Tochiro's name from another persons mouth since he was alive...

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Kiruda still shrieked away in the background like a child having a tantrum

"SHUT UP!" Both Harlock's yelled as they assessed each other.


	3. Harlock introduces Harlock

"Another dimension?" Harlock narrowed his eye

"Another dimension. We're the same person from alternate realities"

"Yeah no kidding" Harlock growled

"What's your full name?"

"Phantom Harlock"

"Huh, we don't share the same first name, mines Albator". With Kiruda confused, Mayu ran towards Harlock and hugged his leg "who's that?"

"Mayu, my Tochiro and Emeraldas' daughter"

"AWUH CUTE" Albator cooed, Mayu laughed

"Albator!" Phantom barked "we need to get you back, you can't just fall through realities without side effects"

"You sound just like Zero" Albator moaned

"I do NOT" Phantom flared

"You DO" Albator retaliated. The two Harlocks stared at each other, heads pressed forward before Albator stepped back with a chuckle "well I'm glad to know we both dislike that stickler of a Captain"

"Hey! No one bitches about my Zero but me" Phantom smirked, this... alternate him wasn't as dangerous as he first percieved. He was still annoying though.

"So uh... where's the Arcadia?" Albator shielded his eyes from the sun

"Kiruda!" Phantom shouted "what did you do to my ship? Did you mislead my crew?" Phantom demanded. Albator spun around to face the angry bulk of a man

"Damn you, Harlock" He seethed "damn you and your crazy doppelganger"

"I'm not crazy!" Albator shouted in the same tone as Phantom. Over heard they both heard the familiar soft rumbling sound of the Arcadia, distracted Kiruda gave them a slip

"There he is" Phantom smiled, almost affectionately

"It's fucking ugly" Albator wrinkled his nose at the slim nose diving slowly downwards showing the shark like body

"EXCUSE YOU?" Phantom whirled round on him

"Well what kind of colour is blue? And those guns are soooo outdated, I mean-" Phantom grabbed hold of Albator by the scruff of his colour

"Tochiro made that ship from scratch, you do not have the right to belittle his greatest piece of work you little shit"

"Okay okay" Albator backed away "also you just called yourself a little shit... do you really hate yourself that much?"

"Probably" Phantom murmered as he guided Mayu to the Arcadia which had docked not so far away, now that the situation was sinking in Phantom began to feel dizzy. The dehydration finally hit him as he staggered to his knees and slumped into the sand

"Oh boy" He heard his own voice say as Albator slid down a dune to help him, then all went black.

 **(/break/)**

"You need to wake up your crew it going crazy right now..." his voice spoke to him

"Piss off" Phantom groaned remembering the person to the voice, his annoying other self

"Oh I'd love to, everything sucks here" Albator gave a snide remark. Phantom forced his eyes to open and scowled at Albator in the dim light of his room

"Where's Mayu?"

"Yattaran- he dropped her back on Earth."

"Ah"

"But seriously you need to calm your crew down they're having space puppies about me and you"

"Of course" Phantom almost swung his legs over the bed and slipped into his boots, he walked over to a crumpled mess of the floor, his cloak, and refastened it, when he turned back around Albator was staring at him "what?"

"Nothing, well, it's not every day you can see your blind spots" Albator shrugged. As Phantom walked down the corridor towards the bridge he could hear the excited chatter of his crew, as he entered there was a pause

"Is he a clone?"

"Why are there two of you?"

"Which ones actually Harlock?"

"Captain?"

"Told you" Albator murmered, standing beside him with his arms crossed

"So?" Kei pushed "what's going on?"

"This is Albator Harlock, he's me, but from another dimension"

"Another what?" Daiba asked, eyes wide

"Another dimension"

"Me and Tochiro were testing it and he accidentally through me into this alternate reality"

"Wait... Tochiro?" Yattaran questioned

"In that reality, he's still alive" Phantom said rather bitterly

"Ah" Miime stepped in "so you are the same person but from completely different worlds"

"Indeed" Albator replied

"And he needs to get back before the repercussions begin" Phantom explained

"Ah" Yattaran said gravely

"Ah" Phantom and Albator replied grimly.


End file.
